


Charity

by niintendojpg



Series: Hopelessly in Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I sure don't - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Starker, Who knows what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg
Summary: Tony Stark, successful businessman, playboy, and as it has it - hopelessly falling for Peter Parker. When he invites Peter to a charity event, he gets caught up with an old friend of Tony's. What will happen when Tony finds out?





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is in college in this fic. There is no underage ANYTHING happening.
> 
> Now a chaptered fic, found here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216842/chapters/35292806

"The charity event? I completely forgot." Peter sighs, looking up from the college work he was doing. He knew Tony Stark invited him to a charity event, but it still seemed surreal to him. A large part of him hoped it was as his date, but he knew that was unrealistic. The iconic Tony Stark inviting him to a public event as his date? Unlikely.

"Well, you are a part of The Avengers. And it won't interfere with your college work, so you can attend this one. You're coming, no excuses." Tony replied, smirking at the younger boy. They were sitting at a table opposite each other, both doing work. It mostly ended with them talking rather than working, but they enjoyed it. Peter nods, humming along to a tune of a song he was listening to earlier that day. Tony lets out a chuckle, which turns into a full blown laugh when Peter starts singing badly and doing arm motions. When he finishes his performance, he does a small bow, leading to Tony giving him a little applause, "You definitely are something, Peter Parker."

Peter feels a little heat going to his cheeks. He does a fake cough and puts his face down, smiling widely. They both talk longer with a bit of working, but they end up on the sofa watching a horror movie. It was about a possessed doll, which just happened to be one of Tony's fears. Of course, he'd never let Peter know that. So when Peter started holding his hands to his face to cover his eyes, Tony had to resist to do the same. He, instead, settled on teasing Peter, "I can't believe the amazing Spiderman is scared of a little doll."

Peter faces Tony and sits cross legged, "First of all, it's not a little doll. It's a possessed, creepy doll. Second, you bet your ass I'm amazing." Tony can't help but laugh at that, of course he'd pick that out. He pulled Peter's legs so they were resting on top of his lap, instinctively. Peter put his head on Tony's shoulder and began watching the movie again. They done this often when the Avenger's Mansion was empty except for them. It wasn't anything serious, it's a friendly position to be in when watching something on a screen, they justify to themselves. Tony wraps his arm round Peter's slim frame, and they remain like that for a while. Tony ignores how his heartbeat quickens and his face gets hot. He ignores how every small movement that Peter makes causes him to unfocus from the film and focus on him. He tries to ignore Peter, but fails when he hears a small snore. He looks over and sees that Peter has drifted off on his shoulder. Smiling down, he gently strokes Peter's cheek. Peter smiles and leans into his hand, not waking up. Tony carries Peter bridal style to his bedroom, tucking him into bed. He automatically kisses his forehead and whispers a 'goodnight'.

***

Peter sits up and rubs his eyes, hitting his bedside table in search for his alarm. When he sees the time, he curses at himself. He had to buy a suit for the charity event tonight, arrange someone to be his "date", and arrange a ride to the hotel. He quickly showers and gets dressed for the day, before opening the door to his bedroom. Sitting outside was a big gift box, tied with a red and blue ribbon. He picked it up and rushed inside his bedroom once again, appreciating the decoration before ripping it open like a kid on Christmas morning. Inside, was what appeared to be a suit and a small note.

'Peter,

Wear this tonight. I've arranged everything, so focus on making yourself pretty.

-Tony'

Peter smiled to himself, holding the note to his chest. He put it down to pick up the suit, and it was beautiful. He doesn't want to imagine how much the suit cost. He couldn't wait, and he tried it on. It was a very well fitting, navy suit. It's a slim fit, with a white shirt and a black thin tie. He wonders for a bit how Tony knew his measurements, before he remembers that Tony is the one who makes and modifies the Spiderman suits, of course he knew Peter's measurements. He suddenly gets very excited for this event. Not only would it be helping charity, which is great. But also, he could show off his figure to Tony. Maybe it was a blind hope, but Peter hoped that one day Tony would return Peter's feelings.

***

It was the night of the charity event, and people were arriving quickly, filling the hotel. Tony was there to greet everyone who entered with a smile on his face and whiskey in his hand. When Peter arrives (in a very expensive and shiny car), Tony is ready to introduce him to everyone as the newest member of the Avengers. Peter shook so many hands, had to remember so many names, that it all kind of blurred together. At the end of it, Tony pointed out the bar and told Peter to go get a drink. Peter mouthed a grateful 'thank you' as he almost jogged over to the bar.

He ordered an orange juice with a double shot of vodka, not being able to afford much else. While he stood there sipping, an older man drifted over to the bar and stood next to Peter. He offered his hand, "Hi there, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Mark Johnson. The most generic name for the least generic guy."

Peter smiled at that comment, and shook the guy's hand, "I'm Peter Parker. I know that name though, didn't you work with Mr Stark on a project years ago?".

"Yes, indeed I did. I know you too, Spiderman," Mark smirked at Peter, "so what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Peter laughed at the cliche line, but could tell he was just joking. They talked for a bit, Peter bringing up the project they worked on together. He wanted to know as much as he could about Tony's past. At some point, the man ordered a very expensive bottle of champagne for them to share. Mark kept pouring Peter drinks, and before they knew it, the bottle was empty and Peter was more than tipsy.

"I wanna dance~" Peter laughed, already on his way to the dancefloor. The music playing was recent and very easy to move along to. Mark joined Peter, dancing along with him. Peter thought nothing of it, until Mark pulled him closer by the hips.

"Let's not beat around the bush, I bet you could do wonders with that tight body and sexy mouth. Why don't you show me?"

Peter was shocked. He didn't think he gave the wrong impression, he was asking about Tony all night. Surely that was a big clue that he wasn't into him? His head was spinning and he could feel the man's breath on his neck. His eyes were darting around the room, desperately searching for Tony. He found him, and he didn't like what he saw. Tony was talking with an attractive woman, and they were pretty close. She was laughing at something he said, and he was buying her a drink. Peter swallowed, attempting to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. His eyes watered slightly but he blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. He wasn't Tony, but if he was the only one who'd be interested in him, it'd have to do. He stared up into the older man's eyes before leaning in to his ear,

"How about we take this back to mine?"

Mark licked his lips as he gestured for Peter to lead the way. They both left the hotel, and got into the man's car. He pulled Peter onto his lap and cupped his ass as he stuck his tongue in Peter's mouth. Peter tried to imagine it was Tony, hoping if he tried hard enough it would be true. He grinded on the older man, leaning more into the kiss.

Next thing they knew, they were in Peter's room. The man was shirtless and Peter was standing in his boxers. Mark traced the outline of Peter's muscles, kissing his neck. It suddenly hit Peter that no matter how hard he tried, the man infront of him wasn't Tony. It didn't smell like him. It didn't feel like him. It didn't sound like him. The only man he wanted in front of him like this, was a man who didn't want him back. He tried to swallow the emotions down, to just have fun. That's what guys his age do right? They have casual sex with people they don't care about. So why couldn't Peter do the same?

***

“The materials will definitely be shipped by the 5th? You can promise me?” Tony enquired, the woman in front of him laughing and nodding, “Well then we have to celebrate! Order any drink that you’d like, on me.”

Tony paid for the woman’s drink, and then searched for Peter. He couldn’t wait to tell him the good news. When he couldn’t find him, he asked around. Perhaps he was in the bathroom? After doing a bit of research, he discovered that Peter had left the hotel to go back to the mansion. This worried Tony, normally Peter would inform him of what he was doing.

He called his car, and before he knew it, he was standing infront of Peter’s bedroom door. He knocked gently at first, asking if he was in there. There was no answer. He knocked a bit harder. No answer. He was about to give in when he heard activity from inside the room.

“Peter, I’m coming in. I hope you’re decent!” Tony shouted, using his spare key. When Peter suggested that Tony kept a spare in case of emergencies, he was a bit shocked. Nobody else had suggested that before. But it was definitely coming in handy; if Peter was hurt or upset, Tony couldn’t handle that.

He opened the door, and was stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Peter was standing there in his underwear, pulling up a bed sheet to cover himself. Tony’s old friend, Mark, was standing opposite him buttoning up his shirt. Rage filled Tony's mind, and all he saw was red. He stormed forward towards his old friend and got in his face.

"You're going to tell me exactly what happened here, and why the hell you are undressed in Peter's room." Tony growled at the man. Mark simply chuckled, and raised his eyebrow. Peter was just watching the scene unfold in front of him, not really believing what was happening.

"Tony, I think you know what happened here. So let's all be adults about this situation. I'm going to go and leave you two to talk." Mark replied, looking Tony in the eye. Tony grabbed the man by his shirt collar, throwing him towards the bedroom door. The man grabbed Tony back and started whispering things into Tony's ear, which he didn't like.

"Get off him!" Peter shouted, getting in between the two men, "Mark, leave. Please just leave."

Mark nodded and left the room, but not before making a kissy face towards Peter. Tony was just about ready to punch him in the face, but instead turned towards Peter. All rage left his body, and he was filled with an upsetting emotion. A mix between jealousy and hurt. He was quite fond of Peter, and he felt foolish in that moment to believe an attractive young man would be interested in him. He looked for an answer in Peter's eyes, not believing what was probably the obvious. Peter started to tear up and his bottom lip started to shake.

"I promise you, that's not what it looked like. I mean, yeah he flirted with me and it felt nice to be flirted with. Then I looked over and you were flirting with this woman and I know that I have no authority over you, but I got upset and I flirted back. We made out a bit but that's it Tony I swear to you, nothing sexual happened. I couldn't keep going, we came back here and we were ready to do something else I just-" Peter broke down into tears and Tony rushed forward to hug him. Relief flushed through him, nothing happened between them. He knew Peter deserved better. Then he processed what Peter said.

"Wait, Peter," he started to say, pulling back to look at the younger boy in the face, "why would me supposedly flirting bother you?"

"Because I- Ok you have to promise you won't see me any differently and you won't stop talking to me or anything," Peter said just loud enough for him to hear. Tony nodded, he would never stop talking to him. Peter took a deep breath and looked up into Tony's brown eyes as he confessed, "I like you. I've liked you for a while now. I know that I have no chance with someone like you, trust me I know that, but that's how I feel."

Tony was taken aback. Of course he liked him back, he thought that was obvious. All the small touches and late night conversations. All the time spent together. But he never thought that Peter Parker, the young attractive genius, would like him back. His chest felt light and he couldn't help but smile widely. He gently touched Peter's cheek, stroking him with his thumb.,

"I like you too, Pete." Tony breathed out, seeing the tension in Peter's shoulders release. Neither of them could believe it. Peter was overcome with emotion and pushed forward, locking their lips in a kiss. Peter's lips were mostly soft, but also slightly chapped. Tony's lips were mostly chapped, but slightly soft. Neither of them cared about anything else in that moment, except for the person in front of them. Tony grabbed Peter's cheeks, holding him close to his face. Peter let out a content hum and kept moving his lips against the older man's. They stayed like that for a while, before separating for air. Tony smiled down, and asked something he'd been wanting to ask for a while now, "Peter Parker, will you please go on a date with me?"

"Of course I will." Peter replied, crashing their lips together once more.


End file.
